


Studies and Dances

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Percy Jackson is starting tutoring. Things go uphill from there. (1930's AU)





	Studies and Dances

1

 _August 1_ _st_ _, 1932_

The Eighteen-year-old stood inside a small wooden room. The room had a chalkboard on its wall and windows to his left. The wall to his right had the door that he walked inside the classroom too.

He paced around the room anxiously. This was the room where he would start a much higher level of education. Someone was teaching him, his mother had told him this a few weeks ago.

 _What_ was his name again? Case? Vase? Haste? Something like that, He couldn’t remember his last name, hell, he couldn’t remember his tutor’s _first_ name.

He suppressed a groan and tugged on his bowtie. Which was a dumb idea because now he was reminded about how much it was strangling him and how much this damned outfit itched him.

It was a relatively simple one. It was one of those long black coats over a long sleeved white button up shirt. He was wearing beige trousers and black dress shoes. He was also wearing this damned cap that annoyed him to no end.

He heard footsteps. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of someone peeking out at him. He hesitated before walking over to the entrance. He peaked his head out and didn’t see anyone.

He frowned before blaming it on his imagination. He started to turn around and came face to face with someone.

He jumped. He let out a shriek of surprise. His heart was beating ridiculously fast.

In front of him was a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She was shorter than him.

She wore an orange dress that seemed to be too big for her.  It almost touched the floor. She was also wearing a cap, much like his.

She also wore a suppressed grin on her face. “Forgive me, did I frighten you?”

He swallowed thickly. “Nope.”

“Then, pray tell, why did you jump and scream.”

“I did _not_ scream.”

“Then what was that noise came from your mouth a moment ago.”

“It was a…” he paused for a minute, “a battle cry!”

Her grin grew bigger. “A battle cry.” It wasn’t a question.

He threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, you scared me.”

She nodded her head. Then she outstretched her hand. “Annabeth Chase.”

 _Chase_. That’s what his tutor’s name was!

He grabbed her outstretched hand. “I suppose you are my tutor.”

She blinked. “Yes. I am obviously a forty-seven year old man who has obtained a teaching degree.”

“Good to know?”

“That was sarcasm, you ass.”

He flinched. “I, uh.”

“You aren’t very bright, are you?”

He sputtered for a moment before he sighed. “No, I am not.”

A beat.

“I suppose you are wondering what I’m doing here and who I am.”

“I already figured out who you were. The tutor’s daughter, right?”

“Yes, I am. And you are the son of Sally Jackson, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve always wondered. What happened to your father?”

His face darkened.

“Forgive me for asking this, I’ve always been curious. A sailor went missing out of nowhere and suddenly she is well off? Sounds very fishy.”

He bit back a nasty reply. “She did not kill him.”

“I never said he did.”

He opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “Why are you even here?”

“Ah, you have finally decided to ask that? Well, I am here because I wanted to see what you were like. I have heard a lot about you and I have to say,” She looked him over, “I am not impressed.”

His eye twitched. He really couldn’t wait for all of this to be over with, the tutoring was already torture and it hadn’t even started yet. He aimed his gaze to the sky and prayed for the day to be over.

 

2

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 1933_

A few weeks passed and he and Annabeth’s meeting grew civil. A few months passed and they became friendly. They even began meeting outside of Percy’s tutoring.

The day of his last tutoring session, the last one before he and Annabeth would go get jobs to keep themselves busy before the next year, something interesting happened.

On that day, it started normal. He and Annabeth exchanged pleasantries, and then started talking.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Fine.” She said.

“So, summer is coming up, right?” He cringed, that came out weird.

“No, winter’s coming next.” She said flatly.

He rolled his eyes. “I was wondering if you…” He mumbled something.

She rose an eyebrow. “What?”

He mumbled something, slightly louder this time.

She blinked, “Percy, you are going to need to speak up.”

“Do you want to go to that dance with me?” In his head, he swore every curse word his mother had called his father. Why had he asked that? Was he just a dumbass who-

A grin came over her face, “Sure.”

“What?”

“I said sure.”

“What?”

She laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. “What time are we going to go?”

“Uh,” he thought for a minute, “around seven.”

“That sounds enjoyable.” She hesitated before taking one of his hands and then kissed it.

She then began walking out of the room, stopped, turned around, and then hit him on the back of the neck. Which had been something she had done a lot, he didn’t know why.

He didn’t see or hear her walk out of the room.

 

3

 _June 8_ _th_ _, 1933_

Anxiousness filled his chest. He was on Annabeth’s front porch right now.  He had flowers in his hand and a ton of money in his pocket. His throat was very dry. He was the most nervous he had ever been in his entire life.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. She liked him and wanted to this dance with him, she had said yes then and if she said no now, that would be alright with him.

He forced his best smile onto his face.

And then Percy knocked on the door. 


End file.
